Hell Bringer
by thehelper900
Summary: When a girl and a soldier survive the fall of Atlanta, they escape to the wilderness. There, roaming after a while, they find a quarry. There they make friends and enemies. There, their world changes. The motto, "To live in hell, you have to give hell." This story will diverge from the actual plot after Rick is introduced.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Review please, I need all the help I can get.**

 **Hell Bringer**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _BOOM..._

 _Ack-Ack-Ack-Ack..._

 _Thwump-Thwup-Thwump_

 _AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Crunch-Crunch-Cruch_

 _AGHHHHH-huudgf..._

I stared in horror at what surrounded me. It was like a vision given by Satan himself, it was horrifying. I couldn't scream at what I saw, I was in shock from everything. It was oh-so terrible. The whole place was on fire with flaps billowing in the air and slight rustles hear and there. The sun was rising and it was a beautiful sun-rise, but nothing about that day was beautiful. It was one of the worst day of my lives. As I noticed one of those monsters came closer to me, my former dad with my former mom lying on the ground with her blood pooling up. I cried very hard, but I turned around and ran.

I ran past soldiers and fallen helicopters and flying ones and other military vehicles. As I ran, I looked behind me, and I noticed my dad was busy eating a man. Tears welled in my eyes as I continued running but then I bumped into one of those things. It reached for me with its teeth wide open and it's eyes a milky color. Suddenly blood sprayed upon me as a bullet passed through that thing. A soldier ran up to me and asked, "Did it bite you?"

I shook my head up and down, then he asked, "Are your parents here?"

I shook my head sideways at this. He opened his mouth to ask something but then he turned around to see a thing in a uniform coming up to him, the man raised his gun and shot it. He then turned around to me and asked, "We have to get out of here, Atlanta belongs to the dead."

He then pulled out his hand and motioned for me to follow him which I did. He took me through military tents with the last of the soldiers desperately shouldering others to get to a military helicopter. He took me a different way however and led me to a Humvee. He opened the door for me and helped me into the car and then her ran to the other side and got in and looked at me and smiled a bit. That smile disappeared as one of those things started thumping it's bloody hands on the door. He frowned and gunned the gas and drove like the devil was behind him in which a sense it was. I then turned around and asked him, "Why?"

He looked at me trying to ignore the carnage and he said, "I lost my daughter, she looked like you, and after you said you had lost your parents, I just couldn't leave you out there."

I nodded and looked outside. Outside, many of the people were those things, and few were the living. Many people that survived were getting into their cars and were driving off. The soldiers were in the helicopters. Suddenly the car swerved and I looked ahead and swore. It was one of the escaping choppers and it was full of those things. He was the first to comment about it, "Damn guy got in. He knew better-"

He stopped talking as the helicopter went up in a ball of flames. We bot stared in awe and apprehension. He then put the car into reverse and then he put it back into drive, the changing of gears making loud noises, though they were oddly soothing. He started getting on the highway and we waited there for what seemed like hours with cars honking each other and no one really moving. I turned around and turned back, eyes wide in fear. I looked at him and told him, "They're right behind us, we have to move!"

He glanced back and said a string full of words that would be very much inappropriate. He then backed up the car bumping some behind us and he quickly turned left as he was on the left lane and broke the barrier and drove off as fast as he could. He kept his eyes on the road while I glanced back and said, "There are a lot of cars following us."

He shook his head and replied, "At least we don't have to worry about waiting on the buffet plate."

We then rode on in an awkward silence for a while until he broke it by saying, "My name is Cole."

I nodded and gave him my name, "Aliana."

"How old are you?"

"12."

"Damn, that is young. Oh, sorry!"

"What about you?"

"24."

"So, what were you doing in the military?"

"Hoping to get a scholarship, looks like I won't need one now though." He laughed a bit sadly a that.

"Bet you weren't expecting all of this were you?"

"What do you think?"

I looked at him and smiled a bit. He then asked the big question, "What's your story?"

I suddenly tensed up at that and started crying. He awkwardly put out his arm and patted me on the back.

"Sorry I asked that."

"I-it's f-fine."

We rode in silence for a few miles until he smiled slightly and awkwardly and gave my shoulder a squeeze and replied, "Well, it is good to know you."

I grinned a bit despite the circumstances but then asked him getting serious, "Do you know where we are going?"

"I don't know," was his response.

I wanted to scream in frustration but then I sighed and looked out. While looking out, I came up with a solution, "I know a place."

"Where is it?" He asked.

"You know about the abandoned quarry camp?"

He nodded and then grinned and exclaimed, "That's a great idea!"

I turned back to him and smiled at him. He then kept driving until the sign for the old quarry and he turned so he could go there. I looked around and I saw trees and nothing else. We slowly came up to a clearing. I noticed a jeep and an RV already there and he tensed up a bit while I slowly laughed. He asked me while keeping an eye on everything, "What's so funny?"

"People survived! I am happy about that!"

"Oh," was his response.

Suddenly a man with black hair ran up to us with a shotgun while a woman, presumably his wife hid a child behind her back. He slowly walked up to us and pointed the gun at the windshield. We stared at each other.

 **Author's note: I hope you don't mind the short chapter. I am also looking for an editor, so if someone wants to, please step right up. This is an introductory chapter for my two main OCs, Cole and Aliana. You will get a description of these characters later.**

 **Please spread my story and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell Bringer:**

 **Chapter 2: Settling in  
**

He was the first to break the tense silence, though it was not really in a friendly way. He walked up to us and banged the gun against the hood shouting, "Get out of the car now!"

Cole, narrowed his blue eyes as his blonde hair came in front of his face. He then slowly opened the door and got out and stared at the man. The man then motioned for me to get out of the car. I nodded and opened the door slowly and got out of the car and watched the confrontation as if I was not part of it. After hearing all the noises, three figures emerged out of the RV. One was an old man with a fishers hat, the other two were blondes. Then the man asked, "Who the hell are you guys?"

Cole went to reply and said, "I am a US soldier, Cole Finn, and the young lady besides me is Alaina. We escaped Atlanta as it was about to fall."

He nodded and looked at my features that were similar to those of Cole's except with longer hair. He asked me, "You his?"

I replied, "No, he however did save me."

The man than asked another question, "What happened to your parents?"

"What does it look like?"

He shook his head and muttered a sorry. He then asked another question, "How old are you?"

"12"

"Full name?"

"Alaina Carpenter."

He nodded slowly and then turned towards Cole and asked, "Why did you save a girl you had never met?"

"Since she looked like my daughter and I couldn't just leave her out there," was his reply.

The man nodded thoughtfully and then asked another question, "Why did you guys come here?"

"I suggested it," I said while Cole nodded in conformation.

The man looked at me in something akin to anger but turned to Cole and asked him while glancing at the Humvee, "What's in there?"

"You first have to tell stuff about yourself too you know."

"I'm the one who was here first by the way."

"Do you think we care?"

The man sighed and shook his head and told us about the group, "I am Shane Walsh, the kid there is Carl, Lori, Dale, Amy, and Andrea," he said all those name while pointing at everyone. Cole and I nodded and then answered Shane's question, "We have tons of ammo, guns, grenades, and a lot of MREs in there."

Shane then broke into a nasty smile that gave me a feeling that he would be robbing us. He then said, "Well, that's a good thing!"

I smiled uncertainly while Cole, oblivious and happy to find people grinned. Shane then told us, "You guys should settle in."

I nodded while Cole got military tents and slowly set them up. I stayed with him and helped him out while everyone else watched slowly. Soon, however, the boy, Carl, walked up to me and asked, "Do you guys need help?"

I looked at Cole and he shook his head. Carl, then blushed and muttered a sorry while I just shrugged apologetically. He then ran back to his mother and Shane while I stared at his back. I then continued to help and I stole a quick glance at Carl and noticed how cute he looked. I blushed and turned around and tried to get rid of the thoughts in my head. After we were done setting up the tents, Shane came up to us and asked, "Do you think we could use your food today?"

Cole beat me to the answer by replying, "No, sorry."

Shane glared but walked away. Cole then turned to me and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Do you think I know? I thought adults were supposed to know what to do!" I said with sarcasm.

He shook his head ruefully but then Carl ran up to me and asked, "Do you want to play tag?"

I looked at Cole and he nodded so I said, "Sure..."

"Great! TAG!" He tapped me and ran away grinning. I followed him running and I touched him and yelled out, "TAG!"

This repeated for a long time until dinner. By then, Shane walked up to us and asked, "We made dinner. Want some?"

The way he said it made it clear that he did not want to part with the food, but Cole said while I looked on, "No, we don't want to impose."

Shane nodded and headed for the campfire that had been set up when I was playing tag. Cole then motioned me for me to step into the Humvee. There we had dinner. Slowly my thoughts drifted to our game and I thought about how Carl made me feel so good. I shuddered and shook off the feeling. When we finished, we walked out and took a walk to clear our thoughts about the whole day. As we were finishing our stroll, Shane shouted to everyone, "We sleep now, Dale, you're on guard, and then me. We'll decide jobs for you guys tomorrow! Good night!"

With that, I went to sleep in the tent while Cole went to his. As I laid on the bed, my thoughts drifted to my parents and how the were. A tear went down my cheek. Slowly, I started thinking about my friends, and another tear went down. Then I thought about my past life and I cried uncontrollably. With all the depressing thoughts, I went to sleep.

I woke up sweating from a forgotten nightmare to the sun streaming through the tent. I heard three vehicles outside and I got up to check it. As I got out, I noticed a lot of shouting coming from two rednecks, Shane, and Asian and a black guy. I walked up to them and they slowly stopped. I then cocked my head at the rednecks and then ran towards them with my arms outstretched.

 **Authors' note: I hope you guys are enjoying the story and please don't forget to drop a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Daryl!" I screamed.

He then turned around and grinned at me. Everyone else stared on in confusion. Cole then asked, "Who is he?"

I replied, "I was once lost in the woods and he helped me find the way back!"

"I sure did," was his smug reply. He then ruffled my hair and then he introduced his brother, Merle. Merle looked at me and asked to no one, "Who's lil' girl' is this?"

"My own," was my reply.

He laughed and said, "I like her already."

I smiled at him and then turned to the other two and asked them, "Who are you guys?"

Th black man spoke up first, "I'm T-dog," and he pointed at the Chinese looking guy, "that's Glenn," he finished.

Glenn told me, "Korean if you are wondering."

I blushed and nodded. We then had introductions and everyone was assigned jobs by Shane. Shane made Glenn the runner, T-dog a guard, me...nothing really. Cole, a guard. He didn't give any jobs to anyone else. He then grabbed Lori and dragged her into the woods. While everyone else milled around, I walked up to Cole and asked, "Can I go for a walk?"

He looked at me and said, "NO! Did you even have to ask that question?"

I shook my head and he softened up a bit and told me, "I am just worried about you. I am sorry."

I nodded and told him, "It's fine."

I then left him and walked towards the Humvee until Carl caught up to me and asked me, "Do you want to play?"

My head went into overdrive and I remembered the stupid mask asking that question. Then I shook my head, realizing it was an innocent question and told him, "I don't know, I am pretty tired."

His face fell for a second until it brightened up again and he told me, "Oh, we don't have to run or anything, we can play board games."

I nodded slowly and asked, "What board games do you have?"

He said, "Chess, nothing else actually."

I shook my head slowly and then told him, "Sure, it's not like we have anything else to do. Lead me the way?"

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He took me to his car and he pulled out a chess board and the pieces. We slowly set everything up and we played long into the night with me winning most of the games. We talked about random things as we played. Suddenly, Cole came up to me and told me, "We have to go to dinner."

I nodded and got up. I offered Carl my hand which he took and we headed towards dinner. While eating canned food, I recalled one conversation.

 _Flashback..._

"So, you seem like an interesting person," Carl said.

I smiled and nodded, "I can be."

So, what did you like before all of this?"

"Sci-fi."

"ME TO!"

"No way Carl."

"I did! I have so many comics."

I put out my hands in a placating gesture and said, "Okay, okay."

"So, what did you do before this though?"

"Thought about guys."

At this, he blushed along with me. I then put my queen in front of the his king which was surrounded by my men and I yelled out, "CHECK MATE!"

"I keep losing."

"Because you don't use strategy."

"Whatever, do you want to just talk for a bit?"

"Sure, why not Carl."

"So, did you like anyone before this?"

I look at him confused and blush but ask, "Why?"

"W-well..." He rubs his head and looks embarrassed.

I laugh and say, "Maybe, maybe not."

He glares at me but then breaks down blushing. I look out at the trees my mind slowly wandering at the implications. I slowly feel his hand on mine and I look down and gasp. He then looks at me and blurts out, "I am sorry!"

He then pulls off his hand and stares at me scared. I then tell him, "I was just surprised..."

He nods and looks down and says, "Maybe we should just continue with chess?"

I nod and reset the board and start playing with him.

 _Flashback ends..._

I hear someone calling my name and I look up to see Cole asking me, "Are you okay? You started staring off into space."

I look at him and tell him, "No, I am fine. Just thinkn'."

He nods and then asks another question, "Anything I should know about?"

I look at Carl who avoids my gaze and then I turn back to Cole, "Nothing."

He nods hesitantly and goes back to his dinner. As we finish up, I head down with Cole towards our tents. I then ask him, "Wouldn't it be safer if we slept in the Humvee?"

He nods and then smacks his head, "Oh, I could have just gotten us killed!"

I laugh and tell him, "We could sleep here tonight and then sleep in the Humvee tomorrow onwards?"

He then says, "They could hit us today though."

I tell him, "Or we could just sleep in the car."

He nods and then as we near the car, he opens the door for me to get in. As I do, he closes the door and he gets in and settles in. I then ask him, "What did you ever do with someone you liked Cole?"

He stares at me and asks, "Why are you asking me this?"

I blush hoping the darkness covers it. I then quickly reply, "Oh nothing really!"

He laughs and says, "Well, I was older than you, but I did ask her out after we had become good friends. Then it went on from there."

I nod and say, "Good night then."

He looks at me and then says the same and closes his eyes. I however, stare at the moon thinking about my past. I slowly break down sobbing silently, but then I tell myself, ' _It won't help. The past is the past. Live for now and tomorrow.'_

I then wait and close my eyes waiting for sleep to take me.


End file.
